Juicy Fruity Alcohol
by Kaori-chan2
Summary: Alcohol can be your best friend... when you play Truth or Dare! Oneshot, Luffy x Vivi


_**Juicy Fruity Alcohol**_

Genre: Romance/Humor  
**Pairing: **Luffy x Vivi  
**Rating: **K  
**Warning:** Uhm... a lot of fluff? xD  
**Disclaimer:** Don't own it. Ain't making money with it. You know the lines... :D

Hey folks!  
So this is my first Luffy x Vivi Oneshot... Well, in fact this is my first english One Piece Oneshot ever! xD  
I really like the pairing Luffy x Vivi and I think it's a real pity that there aren't so many stories about them out there... I mean, c'mon, how much cuter can you get?  
Well, I hope you enjoy this story, and review if ya want, kay? xD

Yours, Kaori-chan

* * *

__

Juicy Fruity Alcohol

* * *

Vivi was the last one who exited the little tavern where the Mugiwara Pirates just celebrated something with tons of alcohol. Though she didn't really remember anymore what the occasion actually had been... Well, she didn't care anyways and she doubted that there had been an actual reason for celebrating anyways. All she did remember was that it had been so much fun. Everyone had been in the best mood, making fun with each other, laughing, drinking, drinking, drinking... And did she mention drinking?

Even Vivi had drunk a little or rather much more than a little of the delicious juicy alcohol, that was made out of some fruits. Strawberries or something. It really had been delicious.

But now her mind was swirling, the alcohol rushing through her veins, making her laugh about almost _everything_. She never noticed how funny Usopp looked who was walking in front of her with a more than drunk Zoro who was shouting ridiculous things into the quiet night.

Behind her the noises of the bar were giving her a light headache. Why did they have to be so noisy? She decided that she didn't care and shakingly began to follow Zoro, Usopp and the others, whom she didn't see anymore, to the Going Merry.

Suddenly someone grabbed her shoulders from behind and shouted a _really_ loud "Boo!", making Vivi shriek and nearly jump out of her skin.

When she turned around she looked directly into the grinning face of Luffy and sighed in relief that it was only him. She tried to calm down her heart which was beating loudly because of the shock.

Luffy on the other side was laughing his head off by now. "Heh, did I scare you?" he managed to choke out somehow, his voice sounding a little hoarsely. He looked a lot more drunken than herself. Maybe because he had drunk so much more from that strawberry or whatever-alcohol.

Usually Vivi would yell at him for scaring her so much, but this time was different. She surprised herself with a giggle. "Yes, you did!" She tried to sound a little mad, but failed terribly at it. Not only because of the alcohol, but because she never could be mad at Luffy even if she was being sober.

The captain raised up his hand childishly with a played serious look on his face. "Sorry, Miss!" he joked, but then seemed to calm down a little.

Vivi giggled once more. "I thought you were at the Merry with the others by now. Why're you still here?" she asked and tried to hold her ballance.

"I wanted to walk with _you_," Luffy said while grinning his trademark grin, making Vivi blush a bit. "Whaddya doing all alone anyways?"

She noticed that he was swaying a bit, his eyes were teary and had the "bar-look", how Zoro called it. Vivi didn't know why she was walking behind all alone. She just did. So she shrugged and smiled.

Luffy waved it off and grinned sheepishly. "Never mind, you're with me now," he said and grabbed her hand while starting to walk and pulling her with him.

Vivi grinned happily. She liked being with Luffy. In fact she liked Luffy _very _much. Probably best of all Mugiwaras. He was so funny, and kind, and cute. She really, really liked him _so_ much.

The others were already out of sight, so was the bar. They were now near the harbor, the sparkling sea on the right side of the small street.

Suddenly the captain stopped in his tracks and let himself plop to the ground, never letting go of Vivi's hand, with a bored expression on his face. "Don't wanna walk," he stated, which made Vivi blink with bewilderment.

"Huh?" she let out and pulled on his hand. "Why? C'mon, Luffy-san, get up."

He shook his head stubbornly, then grinned up to her. "To be honest, I feel kinda dizzy," he admitted while laughing about himself. "Must've drank too much of that juicy stuff." Then he turned back to the princess with a mischievous smile. "Help?" he asked with pouting lips.

Vivi sighed and smiled. Who could resist such a face? She kneeled beside Luffy to pull his arm around her shoulder, and her own one around his waist, not without blushing the tiniest bit. Together they managed somehow to get Luffy back on his shaking feet, though Vivi felt pretty dizzy herself and Luffy wasn't making it much better, since he was resting half of his weighth on her shoulders.

"Yay! We managed it!", Luffy cheered with a drunken grin on his lips.

The princess giggled. Luffy sure was cute when he was drunk. Not that he wasn't cute when he _wasn't_ drunk. He was _always_ cute.

After walking in silence for a short while, Luffy finally sighed. "I'm bored." He stared somewhere off to the sea. "Let's do something, Vivi."

Vivi immediately blushed crimson as a very not-nakama thought crossed her mind. She quickly tried to snap out of it and shook her head to get her mind back in order. _Bad thoughts, girl, bad thoughts! Get out of my head!_ she commanded them. "L-Like what?" she stuttered and felt like slapping herself for being so nervous.

Luffy turned his head to her so quickly that she jumped slightly and grinned at her. "Let's play a game!" he exclaimed.

She raised her eyebrows in wonder. "A game?" she repeated. She saw him nod with excitement and gave up. "Sure, why not. What game?"

Luffy brightened even more. "Truth or Dare! I wanna play Truth or Dare!" he cheered.

"But there are only the two of us," Vivi said, blushing again. Why did Luffy want to play this game of all? And with only him and her? She didn't understand.

The captain shrugged. "Who cares? It'll be fun!"

She smiled at him. "Alright, let's play then," she said. "You start, Luffy-san."

"Sugoi! I'll start!" he cheered and surely would have jumped up with joy if he wasn't that drunk. He turned back to her with a grin. "So, Truth or Dare?"

"Um..." Vivi thought about it a minute, then she decided, "Dare." She just hoped she wouldn't regret it afterwards... Luffy's Dares always were kinda weird...

He beamed at her. "Just as I hoped," he said and seemed relieved. "Okay, I dare you to stop calling my name with that stupid '-san' at the end."

The princess was stunned by that and her eyes widened with disbelieve. "E-Eh?", she choked out. "I-I don't think-"

"Aw, c'mon. You chose Dare, so you have to do what I tell you," he pouted.

She sighed, beaten. "Hai. Luffy." Then she smiled again.

The captain nodded satisfied. "Much better!" he confirmed. "Your turn."

"Um, Truth or Dare?"

"Truth!" he answered without even hesitating.

Vivi struggled to think clearly which the alcohol in her veins made hard for her. What should she ask? There was so much that she wanted to know about him. Finally her brain made up a good question. "What is the most important thing in your life?"

"Hmm, let's see..." Luffy mumled and looked like he was thinking hard. Then brightened up. "My nakama," he answered.

She blinked. "They're more important than your hat?"

Luffy looked at her as if it was obvious. "'Course! And what's with the 'they'? You're my nakama, too!"

Vivi blushed and her breath caught in her throat, noticing for the first time how close Luffy's face was to hers and how warm his arm felt around her shoulders. It felt almost like... She blushed harder. Like they were a couple or something. "A-ano..." She wanted to say more but Luffy cut her off again.

"My turn! Truth or Dare?"

Vivi was taken aback but soon reacted and said without thinking, "I'll take Truth, too."

"'Kay, hmm..." Luffy looked once again as if he was thinking hard but longer this time. Sometimes he bumped lightly into Vivi because of his staggering. "Ah, I know!" he suddenly exclaimed, smiling at her and leaning a little closer, so she could smell the fruity alcohol in his breath. "Do you like me?"

Vivi blushed furiously and backed away a few inches as she noticed that their noses were almost touching. "U-um, o-of course! Of course I like you!" she then stammered nervously.

Luffy grinned his adorable boyish smile that made her melt everytime she saw it. "That's good! Because I really like you, too!", he said and caressed hand that held his arm around her shoulders firmly very softly with his fingertips.

Vivi smiled while blushing and looked aside so he wouldn't notice. That was when she felt something nuzzle in her hair and then Luffy's hot breath against her ear.

He had his eyes closed while he sniffed at Vivi's long blue hair, which she left open today. He liked it when she left her hair open, and not weared thar ponytail of hers. Weird enough that she probably was the only girl on the whole planet on which he found the long hair beautiful. He always had thought that short hair was much better because such long hair must be really annoying for women. But to a beautiful girl like Vivi, such long hair matched perfectly, and made her even more beautiful. "You know, I always wanted to tell you that I love your hair..." he murmured.

Vivi gasped and almost tripped over her own feet, blushing _again_. What was up with Luffy? Was it the alcohol? Well, peolpe said that someone said the truth when he was drunk... But was that true?

Because Vivi almost tripped, Luffy almost tripped, too, but held his balance in the last moment and then bursted out laughing. "Watch out! I think you drank too much, too!"

That hadn't been because of the alcohol but she wasn't going to tell him. "H-hai, maybe..." she lied quietly. Then she looked back to Luffy who seemed lost in his thoughts again.

And then both fell silent. Luffy's gaze wandered somewhere off, and he looked lost in thoughts as Vivi watched him with a smile from the corner of her eyes. Something about his mere presence always had made her nervous, and almost crazy. He was so different... Different from Kohza, and different from every other guy she had ever met. When he was near, her heart, mind, and stomach were going absolutely crazy, and she couldn't explain herself why. Could she maybe... No, it couldn't be. She wouldn't let that happen. Not in a pirate, and worse, not in the future pirate_king_. But still... A glance in his direction proved her wrong – was she really in love with Luffy? Just like that? And what about him? Just because he loved her didn't mean that he loved everything else, too.

He smiled softly with a sudden thought. "Hmm... Vivi-chan..." he whsipered unthinkingly. He just wanted to try out how it sounded when _he_ said it. He decided that it sounded much better than when Sanji said it.

Vivi suddenly stopped, making Luffy stop, too, and turn around to her with a questioning smile. Her eyes were widened and her cheeks rosy. _He just called me... Huh? Why'd he call me that?_ she thought happy, and confused.

"Something wrong?" Luffy asked with a concerned smile.

Vivi beamed at him. "N-not at all!" she exclaimed a little _too_ happy. Then she realized something. "Ano, it's my turn now, isn't it?"

Luffy blinked. "In what?"

"We were playing Truth or Dare, remember?"

"Right!" Luffy slapped his forehead and immediately cursed because his head already hurted enough.

Vivi giggled. "Well then, Truth or Dare?" she asked and hoped that he would pick the right one.

He did. "Truth again."

She jumped with joy in her thoughts. She had to know. She had to know if he felt the same... So how to put it in the right way? Ah, that was it! "Um..." It was kinda embarrassing though. "I-if you had to chose someone to be with... Would you chose Nami-san... or me?" she stuttered nervously, and blushed. She noticed they still weren't moving and still standing where she stopped.

Luffy brightened and grinned. "Ah, that's an easy one!" he said happily.

Vivi prayed silently to herself. _Just please... Just please not Nam-sani..._

"I'll chose _you_!" he said like it was the most right thing on earth.

Vivi tried hard to hold back her glee and just blushed crimson. "R-really?" she asked.

Luffy nodded. "Of course. You're nice, and caring and everything, and you're always fun to be with. Well, Nami's fun, too, but she always gets mad at me for some reason and yells at me. I don't like that. So I'll be with you, if I had to chose."

Her face immediately fell and she felt her heart twitch with a sharp pain. "I-I see," she whispered and couldn't hide her disapointment. So that was the only reason... Not because he liked her more than a nakama or a friend... Just because she was nicer to him than Nami.

Luffy noticed her reaction, and his grin disappeared from his face. "Vivi...?" he asked carefully. "Did I say something wrong?" He made a step in her direction, and tried to look in her face which pointed to the ground.

"No!" Vivi called fast, and squeazed her eyes tightly together, while she walked past him, avoiding his sight. "It's okay, Luffy-_san_!"

Luffy looked offended. "Didn't we cut that crap with the 'Luffy-san'?" Vivi didn't answer, and kept walking, while Luffy still didn't move from his spot. Then he realized it. "You're mad at me, right?" he asked puzzled.

"No, I'm not," she replied. "Why should I be mad at you?"

The captain shrugged. "How would I know?" he murmured, and felt a little uneasy. "I don't understand, Vivi... Did I hurt you somehow?"

Finally Vivi stopped walking but still avoided to look at him. Of course he had hurt her!

Luffy understood her silent yes. "Look, Vivi, I don't know what I've done but I'm really sorry," he said with guilt in his eyes, and stared sadly at the ground.

Vivi bit her lower lip. "You... you really don't know what hurt me?" she asked with her voice shaky.

Luffy shook his head, and then let out a quiet "no" as he noticed that she couldn't see him. He never wanted to hurt Vivi but still it seemed that he had done so. But how could he hurt her without niticing he actually did? She was the last one he wanted to hurt.

_Think, Luffy_, he said to himself, _what did you say?_

Maybe she hadn't liked the 'Vivi-chan'? Or maybe that he loved her hair? Damnit, waht had he said that she was so mad about? Women were so complicated...

But then it hit him, and it hit him hard. That he would chose her over Nami? Of course, that had to be it! Of course Vivi wouldn't want him to chose her. A princess sure wouldn't want a pirate to like her...

And the thought hurt, hurt so bad that he couldn't hide his sadness as he whispered, "I know now... You didn't want me to chose you, right?"

The princess stared confused at him, and blinked. "What?" she asked totally stunned.

Luffy nodded. "Yes. Can't even blame you for it," he said, and tried to smile while he scratched the back of his head. "I'm sorry. I'm really stupid... I mean, what kind of princess would want to be with a pirate?"

Vivi stared blankly at him at first, and her heart instantly gave her a answer that fit perfectly: _Me!_ She wanted to say it out loud but couldn't because her mouth twitched, and one second after that she bursted out in a fit of giggles.

Luffy blinked puzzled, and narrowed his eyes offended. "What are you laughing at?" he nearly snapped.

The princess wiped her tears of laughter out of her eyes, and smiled apologetically at the black haired boy. That had been it. Luffy only expressed himself wrong, that was all. Which meant that he actually did like her more than a friend. He did like her more than Nami! "I'm sorry, Luffy," she giggled, "But you're just so cute."

"Huh?" the captain let out. "Now I'm cute all of a sudden?" Luffy didn't understand. In fact he didn't understand the women...

Vivi giggled again, and nodded weakly. She slowly walked to the captain, and smiled softly while she did so. "Luffy," she said with her warm voice, "It doesn't matter, if you're a pirate, or I'm a princess... In fact, I don't care at all..." As she stood directly in front of him, and saw his innocent questioning stare she blushed, and bit her lower lip. "You... you could be the poorest man in the world... or ugly, and disgusting with awful pimples..." She laughed quietly, and Luffy winced disgusted. "B-But I..." _C'mon_, she told herself as her heart begann to pound loudly in her chest, _say it! Tell him! You can do it! _She avoided to look in his eyes, and stared at the ground. Before she could back away again, she murmured softly: "But I... I'd still be in love with you..."

Luffy looked completely thrown, and obviously didn't know what to reply but the blush on his cheeks could be seen clearly. "You..." he finally managed to say. "You're in love with me?"

The princess nodded a little confused. Had she been wrong? Didn't he feel the same?

But the smile that suddenly spread all over Luffys face proved her wrong. It wasn't his usual grin but a real, happy, warm, and soft smile, and soon after that he beamed at her. Vivi didn't know what was happening at first as Luffy put his armes with a fast move around her waist, pressed her frimly against him, and lifted her up to spin her around. "Oh, WOW!" he exclaimed, and laughed.

Vivi blinked at first but then couldn't help but join in his laughing.

Then he stopped swirling her around but never let her down as he laughed at her. "Vivi, I think you're brilliant!" he sighed happily. "I love you so much! I really love you!"

Before she could reply something or call out her joy Luffy had already pressed his lips softly against hers, and let her down slowly.

Vivi blinked but then smiled happily against his lips, and started to return the sweet kiss.

They had to drink that juicy fruity alcohol sometime again!

* * *

__

Owari

* * *

Hope you liked it! And revieeeew! xD


End file.
